


To Russia, With Love

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [120]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: A new perspective on his skating career wasn't the only thing Viktor wanted to take back to Russia with him.





	To Russia, With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/423170) by siwaraes. 



> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round.

They strolled hand in hand through the streets of Hasetsu. The locals were bundled up against the cold, but the sight just made Viktor smile. He would never get over how people who lived in places that were cold at least three months out of the year never learned to deal with it. 

Yuuri was like that, and it was adorable.

“You seem happy,” Yuuri noted, and Viktor’s smile only widened. “It looks good on you.”

Viktor shrugged. “What can I say? I am happy. And if it’s a dream, then I will enjoy it until I wake up. If I don’t wake up, then I’ll enjoy it forever.”

Face beet red, Yuuri’s hand tightened around Viktor’s. “How do you say that out loud?”

“Easy,” Viktor answered simply. “I say what I mean.”

Yuuri’s blush deepened. “I’m happy too, you know.”

Their walk resumed, and Viktor swung their joined hands between them. Their journey wound to a halt when they reached the beach, abandoned due to the weather but full of the peace Viktor had long come to find there. The water rushed and filled the air with salt and a soothing curtain of sound.

Viktor stopped.

After a comfortable stretch of looking out over the water together, Viktor finally said what had been on his mind for days. It wasn’t his style to sit on something like this for so long, but it was too important to him to not get it right. The process had started when Viktor had decided to go back to competitive skating. A practicality, really.

“Live with me, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri blinked at him and raised a brow. “Is that not what we’re doing now?”

Unable to suppress a chuckle, Viktor peeled off his gloves and cupped his hands on Yuuri’s cheeks. “Not really. I live at the hot springs because it’s open to the public and because you’re my client.” His forehead rested against Yuuri’s. “I want this to be different. I want to share my life with you. I’ve never done that before, and if I do, I want it to be with you.”

Wide-eyed, Yuuri covered Viktor’s hands with his own, the soft leather comfortable against his skin but not what he wanted. Viktor peeled off Yuuri’s gloves and slipped them into his own pocket. 

Viktor held up his own hand and wriggled, his ring glinting in the sun. “You gave me this to honor the bond we have.” His thumb brushed over the warm sheen of the gold band around Yuuri’s finger. “And I gave this to you because I committed myself to you as a skater and a coach.” He brought Yuuri’s knuckles to his lips. “But it means more to me now, and I want you to share in it.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri breathed, and Viktor’s heart stuttered in his chest. Yuuri never called him that, but the word sounded perfect coming from his mouth. “I would like that a lot.”

Beaming, Viktor gave Yuuri back his gloves and tucked his own hands into his pockets while Yuuri’s elbow linked with his. “Just so you know, my apartment only has one bedroom, so we’ll have to make do.” 

Expecting Yuuri to blush again, Viktor was surprised when Yuuri stopped and crushed their mouths together. They were both breathless when he pulled away, and the red finally made its way to Yuuri’s cheeks. “Yes. Always yes.”

The trip back to the house was long and meandering, but Viktor loved every second of it. After all, the cold and empty apartment he couldn’t wait to get away from nearly a year before would be the start of something new and warm and alive.


End file.
